Second Life
by Cayli
Summary: When hell is just a second life that is equivalent to or worst that the previous one, and you aren't quite sure who you are anymore, then what is there to do? Just Keep Living it, REALLY living it. Pairing: Sweeney/Lovett with splashes of Benjamin/Lucy
1. Barice,Spice Cake,Lovett:WELCOME TO HELL

**Okay, this is my first Sweeney Todd fan-fiction, and most likely will not be my last one.**

**I've zoomed past all the bases and went ahead to rated M. (MY GOODNESS!) I've never written for that level before.**

**Summary: When hell is just a second life that is equivalent to or worst that the previous one, and you aren't quite sure who you are anymore, then what is there to do? Just Keep Living it, REALLY living it.**

**Pairing: Sweeney/Lovett with splashes of Benjamin/Lucy**

** Second Life**

* * *

A push. He felt someone pushing him. "Wake Up." He heard a gruff voice say. The pushes became more incessant. "WAKE UP NOW!!" The voice commanded. Sweeney Todd's eyes shot open. He looked up and saw a regular looking man clad in a red and black suit standing before him.

"For the love of all that is still good, it's people like you who make me hate my job." The man said. Sweeney looked all around him. It looked like an ordinary town, full of ordinary buildings and things, not much different from his own Fleet Street. Except, the one huge difference was that the sky was so much darker in color than usual.

"Where am I? Where's my Lucy?" He asked the man. The man scoffed.

"Why, you are in hell, of course. Did you think after killing all those people in your mad craze for vengeance would of landed you in Heaven with your Lucy? Benjamin Barker made it there, but not you." He said, with an annoyed air.

"What do you mean?" Sweeney Todd asked. The man rolled his eyes, which was really starting to get on Sweeney's nerves.

"Look, you said it yourself, Benjamin Barker was dead, and as far as I'm concerned you are not him, because he's in Heaven, with HIS wife, Lucy Barker." The man said. "And if you don't believe me, you can see for yourself." He then pulled out a mirror from his pocket and made Sweeney face it, and suddenly, the image changed before his eyes.

He could see himself, or what use to be him what he looked like about fifteen years ago, he was walking through a beautiful garden, with Lucy, looking as lovely as she did about fifteen years ago, clinging by his side. They had smiles on their faces, and they couldn't look happier. But the strangest thing was the feeling Sweeney suddenly had.

He was content. He didn't care anymore about vengeance, he-no; Benjamin Barker was reunited with Lucy. And now, it seemed, that it didn't matter anymore, he didn't care.

The man in the suit put the mirror away. "See, you are Sweeney Todd, not Benjamin Barker, he is a completely different soul than you. You harbored so much hatred and devotion to vengeance that your soul spliced into two-a rare case, but it happened nonetheless, you are, and will always just be, Sweeney Todd."

Sweeney Todd held a blank face. If he was Sweeney Todd, then who was that? Who was Sweeney Todd without the vengeance and hatred? Could ever just be a normal man again who could feel normal emotions, like Benjamin Barker? He had yet to find out. Then another question raised-if this was hell. Why was it like this?

"Okay then sir, but why am I not being tortured or being twisted or cut and decapitated or doomed to be a slave for Satan?" He asked.

The man laughed. "Hell is just a second life that is just as shitty as your first one. The only difference is that it never ends, unless you get permission from _him_. Those old stories and threats of hell were just to make sure that some of the people on earth would live their live right and actually try not to end up here. Besides, it's starting to get cramped here. There's plenty of room up in heaven, so those people get to live in Paradise. Lucky bastards. Oh, and the people who are absolutely terrible are sent in different districts of this place. There are jails and Asylums and things like that, so don't think we do not have any law." He explained.

"By the way, his name is Lucifer, Satan is just a nickname. He is just the guy who makes sure that people get what they deserve around here."

Sweeney nodded. Strange. Hell is just an eternal course of life reflecting your previous one. Which reminded him, if the people he knew were dead, like _her_, was here too.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the other man began to speak.

"You know that a beautiful baker is here. Chopping up all those bodies and stuffing them into pies, is the reason. Pity. She probably would of made it to the Paradise if it weren't for that. Not that the staff and I mind. She is a pretty and sweet little thing, and not a bad baker either. I'm kind of glad she was sent here, even though that may sound selfish. None of the other bakers make pies quite like she does."

"She's here…" was all that Sweeney said. He couldn't help but think that she loathed him; after all he was the reason why she died AND went to hell. Then he remembered her final words, the ones they shared.

"_Just keep living it, really living it —!" _

And then he did it. He threw into the fire, and watched her scream and cremate to death, with his vengeance glazed-over eyes. He looked down to Lucy, and remembered her, but after he did, a slit to his throat came, and his death was set, but his last living thought went to Mrs. Lovett.

What had he done? He could not of lived with this woman, this shell of a woman, the shell of Lucy. She, like Benjamin Barker, had died many years ago.

And then nothing came, he arrived here, Sweeney Todd, the one and only. Benjamin Barker was in Heaven. Maybe...he could just keep living it, no he had to just keep living it, really living it, but not with Lucy; Nellie, Nellie Lovett.

"If you are done staring randomly and phasing out, I'll give you a tour of this place." The man said.

Sweeney nodded, and followed behind him as he showed him certain buildings, such as where to buy groceries and supplies, clothing, and other sorts of things. Finally, the man stopped at a building, and gestured him inside it. From the outside it looked like a shop, a bakery shop. A feeling trickled down his spine; he felt like he knew where this was going.

"Upstairs from this place is where you'll be stationed. Oh, and here is a little piece of irony for you, You'll be a barber, that's your trade, men in hell still need shaves, after all. This is where that baker works; this is her shop. She is off sent on business with to the big man, Lucifer, he's briefing her on the rules, he'll send for you in due time, keeping you in check." Upstairs, across from your shop is your room, where you will reside. A bathroom is branched off from that room." He began to walk upstairs a winding staircase, as Sweeney followed him. The man opened the door, which surprisingly read "Sweeney Todd, Barber" already on it.

"I'm going to leave you now, but if you have any questions, call my name out six times, if you don't have any questions, don't say it at all." Then the man handed Sweeney Todd a card, which read " Barice, Second Life Counselor" on it. After that, Barice turned away and disappeared.

"Odd man." Sweeney said to himself, as he opened the door to his new shop.

It looked like any Barber Shop, although it was a lot neater and a lot less dirty that his own on Fleet Street.

Then, he explored his room that was going to serve him for the eternity of his life. It was simple; it had a normal-sized bed, with an ordinary red quilt and white sheets and pillows, a wooden table, with two wooden chairs with red cushions. The curtains on the window were white, and the carpet was a Victorian design composed of black, red and white. The wallpaper was about the same colors too. He also had a big wooden dresser and a clock. Next to the dresser was a wooden chest.

The bathroom was also very simple. There was a bathtub, a sink, mirror, and a toilet. It was white and simple, no other explanation for that room other then that.

He decided to take a bath. It was odd to look in the mirror and see the no scar from his death, which made sense, because if Mrs. Lovett was the baker that Barice was talking about, she would have been burnt very badly, but she wasn't, because it was unfathomable for a person to be considered lovely if their burnt to a crisp.

Then a question pervaded his mind; did he consider Mrs. Lovett lovely? Was he so blinded by his lust for vengeance that he never actually looked at her and considered?

It was strange how she suddenly flooded his mind. He finished his bath, then changed into a white button-up shirt with long sleeves, and a pair of lightly pinstriped trousers.

He decided to take the chance of going down stairs. Slowly he walked down them, as if he was waiting for something to jump out of the walls and tackle him. Finally, he casually made it all the way down. He explored the little shop, which was an assortment decorated in pink and red, which happened to be Mrs. Lovett's favorite colors.

He saw all the ingredients for a pie right in front of him, neatly assorted. Although it seemed as she had decided to concoct a apple pie, most unusual but not foreign, because he experienced a day she in which she seemed to be in a good mood to make one. That pie was something he didn't have to close his eyes to eat, or fear to accidentally get a tooth or finger.

Four apples, bright red and shiny and organized in a row, next to a knife, reminded him and his stomach that he was beginning to feel hungry. He decided to check the breadbox for something edible, and something that wouldn't be missed.

He turned to the wood breadbox and opened, surprised to find a good amount of spice cake inside. He used a knife beside it to cut off a piece, as he heard a bell ring as someone opened the door. He turned to see that is was no one other than, Nellie Lovett.

Her face held no readable emotion. It was blank. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, you have finally come." She finally uttered. "It's funny that minutes during life feel like days here." There was no optimistic or cheerfulness in her voice that usually had when she spoke to him, not that he could of expected, seeing that he was the cause of her being here.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Lovett, you don't mind that I take a slice of your spice cake, do you?" He asked, trying to be casual about the situation. She shook her head. He took a few bites of the cake, it was good, but that was to be expected because the same woman who made it was able to make cannibalistic pies be delicious to the mass public.

"That boy Toby really did me in, didn't he? It's ironic to die the way you killed people." He continued to strike conversation with her, but she just held herself away from saying anything. He finished the piece of cake.

"Well that was delicious, but I expect no less from you, Mrs. Lovett." He tried again.

He got nothing in return, not even a look or change in emotion. It was really starting to annoy him. He was use to Mrs. Lovett's swooning and adoring gazes, not the ice queen act she had going.

"What do you want from me, Mrs. Lovett?! Do you want me to say that I'm sorry I threw you in an oven and killed you?!" He shouted. Again, no response came from her. He was now very irritated with her. He slammed her against the wall and grinned maliciously, she gasped from surprise.

"This is what you want, isn't it? I've tried to be nice to you, but that wasn't going to cut it, was it? You want me to be cruel to you, don't you?" He nearly whispered into her ear.

He studied her face for a fearing emotion, but instead was a small bit disturbed by a smile gracing her lips.

"I used to fear and love you for your power over me when we were alive, but now you can't kill me, Mr. Todd. You are powerless." She responded smugly. Sweeney dropped his arms, but still remained close against her. His face was in close proximity of her left ear, and he replaced his arms by her head, touching the wall.

"You know that isn't true, my pet. I have all the power in the world over you." He whispered, as she gained goose bumps from the feel of his breath against her skin.

She loved and hated the feeling at the same time, she avoided his gaze by turning her head, and so this couldn't amuse him.

"Look at me, Nellie." He commanded. She didn't flinch. "Look me in the eyes, Nellie."

She didn't move, she was frozen in that pose against the wall, but she knew that her heart was beating faster and faster and her breathing was becoming heavier. She hated herself for it.

Sweeney began to notice this, as he glanced down at her heaving chest, which he mentally kicked himself, because he started to become distracted. Finally, he lost his temper and made her face him; he looked at her terrified face and had mixed emotions about it. He drew in his face even more closely, until there were only a few centimeters apart from them. Her face blushed, and she cursed herself even more for it.

"This…my pet, is the power I have over you." He mockingly whispered, then drew back from her. "Look at you, I have you all hot and bothered without really doing anything to you." He smugly laughed at her, making her feel very low.

She wanted him to shove her against the wall and harshly kiss her, but she also didn't want to be insulted for feeling that way. Mrs. Lovett felt disgusted with herself that she still lusted after her killer. She decided to prevent this temporarily was to put a divider between them.

She took a few steps away from him and straightened herself up.

"Dinner will be on a tray by your door at six o'clock. When you're done, just put the tray and dishes outside of your door and they'll be picked up. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She turned to go into her room, but Sweeney grabbed her arm.

He slammed her against the wall again, and this time he slammed his lips against hers as well. Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot open in surprise, while he seemed to be trying to wrestle her tongue. She didn't know if he was trying to trick her into getting a rise out of her again, or that he really wanted to make out with her.

Oh hell. She took the bait. She kissed him back fiercely, and it was good. After about what felt like a good two minutes, the two broke, gasping for air. Another smug smile came across Sweeney's lips. " I felt if we would have gone any further, Mrs. Lovett, you would have had me in your bed in about five minutes."

That was it, she felt disgusted with herself again. Did she have no dignity?

"If you are just going to use me to boost your own ego, Mr. Todd, then do not speak to or touch me again!" She shouted at him, and then locked herself into her room.

Sweeney Todd stood there, feeling not as good as he thought he would of. Maybe it was her who got under his skin?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! If you'd like to give constructive criticism or praise, then go ahead and review, but if you are just going send me something like this:**

**"OMG!! this story suks!! (and then some more bad spelling and grammar, bashing and just plain foolishness)"**

**Then take heed to my word and don't waste my time by reviewing. Alerts are also loved.**

**There will be some flashes of Lucy and Benjamin in upcoming chapters. (Please, no Lucy bashing eiether, because I felt that it was hard for someone to stop loving their significant other, even if there is someone who would happily take thier place.)**

**Thanks Again!! More chapters coming soon!**


	2. Reflections of a Barber and a Baker

**Second chapter..woo-hoo! Thanks so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites. There isn't much interaction in this chapter, and it's a bit shorter, but that's because I saved some stuff for further chapters.**

**I primarily used this chapter to straighten out a few things.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to put one in the first chapter so I'm laying one here. I don't own Sweeney Todd. Stephen Sondheim ans all the people who contributed to his story does.**

* * *

His dinner was still delivered

His dinner was still delivered. He had opened his door at six to see if she bothered. It consisted of a nice cut of chicken with some pasta and a slice of fresh apple pie. Gin was in a cup beside it. He knew that she didn't completely detest him, as she seemed to project with her words.

He did feel that it was a bit foolish to say something like that to her after attacking her face like that. He wouldn't deny that both of them enjoyed it though. Did he enjoy hurting her feelings and toying with her? He didn't really feel like he did anything that she didn't deserve. But what did she deserve? What had she really done to him? Was she the one that ruined his life? She did lie about Lucy's death, but her reason was that she loved him.

He already killed her for that; did she really need to be treated to suffer more for that? Besides, Lucy was Benjamin's not his. Never his. All he was around for was to make sure Benjamin got his revenge. And he got it, right? Turpin was dead, along with many other people who did no wrong or got in the way. Then that reminded him. There's no way that people like Turpin or Pirelli got into heaven. That meant that they were here, in hell.

He felt that he should apologize a little; but only a little. Besides, in the past he only used Mrs. Lovett why should he start caring about her feelings now? He used her. Not only to hide the bodies of the victims but for other things as well. He had her cook for him, clean for him, she saved his "friends" for him, and kept Toby out of his hair.

He filled her head with senseless dreams, gave her false hope of a life with him and occasionally rumpled her bedding. He was not foreign to her curvy figure and pouty lips, he knew what they was capable of, but he used her, for her his own damned pleasure, and he kept telling himself that she wanted to do all these things for him.

Those days, he had her biting her lip so she wouldn't scream his name out and wake up Toby. Her lip started to bleed once, and he kissed her harshly, her blood on his lips.

He tried to advert his mind form his account of those nights.

He had known Mrs. Lovett for almost most of his life, actually since she was about twelve to be exact. He was about fourteen, working as an apprentice for Mr. Todd Masser, a great barber that his or (Benjamin Barker's father) had been friends with and had influenced to take him on as his pupil.

Her name was Nellie Porter back then. She had been friends with Lucy, and she was a lot less ghastly looking in color during those days, and her hair was shinier and brighter, her big brown eyes didn't look tired and broken. Older men, who were looking to marry her when she became of proper age, appreciated her unique features.

She was witty and sweet, and her mother taught her the trade of baking, she would always give extra cakes, pies, and breads to her friends. Spice cake. She would always have spice cake. She loved making it, and him and Lucy always loved eating it.

Sweeney snarled in aggravation. He didn't want to remember Benjamin Barker's memories, even if they weren't about Lucy. He clawed his fingers into his hair and tried to suppress all thoughts about Nellie.

Why did he even care? When they were alive he didn't. All his thoughts were filled with a lust for vengeance; he didn't care about anything other than that and his desires. But now, with that vengeance fire gone out, what was he suppose to care about?

He wasn't certain for now, but what ever he wanted, he got it, without care of the cost.

She was cleaning the kitchen.

She questioned herself why she even bothered to do anything for him. There's no sense in worshipping the ground that your killer walks on. But it was so hard not to for her.

She had been doing it for so long now.

Since she was twelve, and he was fourteen. She loved her best friend Lucy, who in confidence, she told all her secrets and fears to. She knew that she had a crush on Benjamin, the barber's apprentice, with his high cheekbones, beautiful eyes and dark hair. He was kind, and a good person to talk to. She would visit him everyday and give him sweets, like his favorite spice cake. They became good friends, a special bond between them.

But he fell in love with her. Lucy. And it wasn't like Lucy tried not fall in love with him back. When Nellie was about fifteen she found them in the park, kissing. Grief over came her, she said nothing and ran away. She tried to be happy for her friends for years after that. They got married when Lucy turned seventeen, leaving her with no hope for her own dreams of marrying Benjamin Barker.

Nellie was promised by her father to marry a butcher named Albert Lovett. Filled with empty devotion to her father's wish, she let herself be wedded to him. She inherited her mother's pie shop, which allowed Albert to take her business over and turn it into a meat pie shop, which allowed them to use both of their trades.

She loved Albert, but more like a friend than a husband. She rarely bedded him, although sometimes his lust for her grew too much for her to handle.

Albert died of a heart attack one year after she was married. Benjamin and Lucy, in order to have a place to stay where the rent wasn't completely too ridiculously high, ask their "Good Sweet Nellie" if they could rent out the room upstairs, where their family could reside and Benjamin could work his trade at. Besides, Lucy was pregnant.

Aside from what her heart was feeling, she allowed them. She missed her friends, and was glad to see them. But still she hid her broken heart away from their happy little family, yearning to be happy herself. She denied herself her love for Mr. Barker, told herself that their friendship could never grow into something else because of his feelings and life with Lucy.

Then the day came when Benjamin Barker was falsely accused and sent to Australia. Lucy grieved day to night about it, and she felt for her, she felt for him. Then that day when Judge Turpin casted his treachery upon Lucy, she was never the same. She tried to poison herself, but it failed, and Lucy was left with half a brain full of misconceptions that she barely remembered about her little baby Johanna, or life it's self. She wandered around on the streets, prostituting herself.

Nellie tried to stop her, she really did. But Lucy didn't recognize her anymore, as she didn't recognize Lucy anymore. She let her go, and considered her dead. The judge had sent to take Johanna as his ward a few months later.

She had faith that Benjamin would return. And when he did, she would dream that he would understand that Lucy was dead and he would consider her, and understand all the feelings she harbored for him over the years.

But Benjamin Barker never returned. Sweeney Todd emerged. He was a darker, rougher, more cunning incarnation of Benjamin Barker. She still wanted to be with him though, because Sweeney Todd was a man that never ceased amaze her, intrigued her. She found it obvious why she was attracted to him, because he was a part of Benjamin Barker, the man she fell in love with first.

But now, it seemed that she was forgetting who Benjamin Barker was, and all she wondered and cared about was Sweeney. She wanted a second chance at having a life with him. Even if he was a different soul in his tired body, that faintly payed her his attention.

She lusted after him, and he had indulged her. There was no more she could ask for, was there? But it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She wanted a life by the sea, happily married, a happy little family, with little cares for the dark world around them. She would never get it though. Dreams are nothing unless they can be achieved.

She wanted him to love her, that's all.

She heard Sweeney's footsteps from upstairs she looked at a clock that hung on the wall. It read almost 10:00 pm. His footsteps sounded like they were coming downstairs.

What could he possibly want?

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**By the way, thank you graciously for the favorites and alerts, but please if you are going to alert this story, just alert the story, not me. Because I'm trying to update other stories as well, and I didn't want to give you false hope.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. No How do you know?

**Sorry it took so long. This Chapter is a but shorter than previous ones**

**I really don't like how it turned out.**

* * *

He came downstairs slowly, casually, and calmly

He came downstairs slowly, casually, and calmly.

Nellie's breath shortened by every step. Finally, he was there, facing her, face blank.

She casually passed by him, grabbing a loaf of bread, slicing it. She had a purpose for this movement, to test him, to see if he would stay there and stare at her, or make his own excuse to be in her presence.

She turned her head a little; saw his gaze burning in her direction, he hadn't moved a bit.

She placed the knife by the loaf and turned and looked back at him. She read his eyes. They were filled with a want, no; more like a lust. She let out a little gasp.

No, she couldn't, she won't! She will not give into him again. Those times before, she did want it, for what she thought was the right reasons. But now she couldn't, because it had hurt her pride too much, she didn't want to be used again by the man she _still_ loved. If he would have her, then he had to love her; and had to truly show it.

That was her new policy, in this new life.

He took a few steps forward to her, she took a few back. He stopped, looking surprised.

Then surprised turned to smug. Sweeney flashed a devilish smile. Nellie backed up a little bit further, as he took one step. She was against the wall again. He pushed himself against her again, tugging at her corset. She whimpered, and slumped down away from him.

She was trying to force herself to say stop, but she couldn't get her mouth to say the words. Sweeney tugged even harder at the corset, she tried to restrain herself from allowing him to rip it off completely. Finally she mustered up enough strength to say it.

"No."

He froze and looked at her face. "What did you say?" He asked in a snarling tone.

"…No." She muttered. He looked into her eyes. They were intense, they looked frightened, and frustrated.

"No? I'm not familiar with that one." He scoffed at her. "Besides, you've never stopped me before." He was tugging too hard on her corset now, that a small rip formed. She gasped when she saw his hand heading for his blade holster. She knew that he couldn't kill her, but he could still hurt her, or damage clothing.

"No!" She screamed. He glanced back at her, mockingly.

"Try to be innocent all you want, Nellie. You know you are no victim, you know you want this." He grabbed her slinking form and forced it to straighten up. While her lips couldn't form words her eyes were screaming with emotion. He made the mistake of glancing back at them, and almost got caught up in their pleading.

He froze his movement and stared at her. His mouth went agape. He took a small step away from her.

"You actually…don't want this, do you?" His expression softened. "Are you afraid of me, Nellie, is that why you gave into me?" He asked in a painful tone.

She didn't move. She was too stunned to. Here he was before her, actually considering how she felt. But he had mistaken her awe for disgust or hatred.

He began to think. Is this what he wanted? For her to hate him? Sure, she had lied about Lucy, and that annoyingly true fact still lied around his head but he had started to believe that she had some good reason for doing that.

No! It was a selfish and stupid thing for her to do, she could never take Lucy's place.

But what place? Lucy had no place. He was Sweeney Todd, not Benjamin Barker. With that man was her place. Should he forget his previous life's past?

He felt pretty selfish at the moment, but he believed that she was selfish too. There she was, sitting against the wall, staring at him, making him feel like a terrible person. Well he was a terrible person, wasn't he? He had killed people for a living, thought only of vengeance, walked all over people.

He glanced back at her again. She stood back up. He was starting to get really upset of how much she made him think so negatively about his actions. What happened? What happened to the days that he could walk all over her and not think twice about it?

"Mr. Todd…"

Finally! She spoke.

"What?" He said assertively.

"This won't do." She stated simply.

"What won't do?" He questioned. What was she doing?

"This awkwardness, Mistah T, if we are to spend all of our eternal lives working in the same building and house together, then we can't be upset or not speaking to each other." She began.

He drew in a breath. "That's fine, Nellie. But, you didn't answer my question, are you afraid of me…still?" he spoke seriously, as if he was talking to a child.

"No…I was more afraid of myself." She said almost sweetly. Sweeney's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. " I'm sorry, but I'm making a promise to myself that I won't oblige you until I am certain of something."

An almost playful smile nearly crept unto Sweeney's mouth. "Are you taking a stand against me, Nellie?" He asked. "It's about damn bloody time."

"Huh?"

Sweeney shook his head. " I was wondering when you were going to stop letting people walk all over you."

Nellie couldn't believe what was going on. Did he just actually say that? Was she having a dream? Did he notice her suffering throughout the years? He actually looked…compassionate.

"Mr. Todd…are you saying that you actually care?" She uttered.

His tiny smile vanished. Damn Her.

"Not entirely. They are just words my pet, it's up to you pick out the meaning." He said grimly.

"I love you." She replied. He glared at her. "Those are just words that I try to make myself believe that you know the meaning to." She finished.

That was cold. He didn't know why, but those words made him feel something. Her meaning needed no clarification; she wanted him to love her. Love? Was that even possible for him? How do you even know if you love someone?

Nellie stared at him for a glimmer of the reaction she was hoping for. He scowled, as usual. She sighed. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, Mr. Todd." She declared.

He didn't give a reply, just watched her open the door to her housing side of the shop and disappear inside. He stood there and pondered for a few more moments. Then, defeated he decided he should go to bed, staying down there was a lost cause anyway.

**OMG! SHORT CHAPTER!!**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: I added this just for fun.)

Meanwhile, In Heaven:

They were dressed finely, having tea. Lucy and Benjamin Barker, happy as can be.

**(A/N: Hey! That Rhymes! ;D )**

"Well my love, we've done everything that we dreamt of doing while we were alive. What should we do now?" Lucy asked.

Benjamin Pondered.

"Well….we are pretty bored….heaven is quite boring when you get use to it." He replied.

Lucy gasped. "Don't say such a thing, my love! We are blessed people to make it here!"

Benjamin nodded. "Yes, yes, you are quite right my BEEEEEEEEEAUUUUUUUUUTIFULLLLLLL Lucy! Hmm… what to do."

Then Benjamin thought, and thought, and thought. He thought so long that Lucy took a break and went to bed on a soft cloud mattress. When she came back, Benjamin was still in place, thinking.

Finally, he shouted, "I've got it!"

"Well, what is it, my love?" Lucy asked.

"We should…dress in drag!" Benjamin announced proudly, while striking a notorious pose with his hand in the air, foot on the tea table and chin rose.

Lucy stared a Benjamin. She stared some more. He didn't flinch.

Finally, she proclaimed, "THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA, BENNY!"

And the lived their crazy drag-queen and king fantasies out, happily and blissful in heaven.

* * *

**I ruined Lucy/Benjamin fan fiction everywhere..BEHOLD!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviesw and Alerts are Loved.**


End file.
